Games such as volleyball and badminton are played using a net. Conventional apparatus for supporting the net in these games include stationary, permanent posts, posts designed to have one end imbedded in the ground, posts designed to be inserted into a complementary receptacle, and portable posts having integral bases. It is also known to mount such nets using wall-mounted assemblies. Each of the above-listed types of net mounting apparatus have significant drawbacks in certain environments.
One environment of particular interest is in public recreational facilities, particularly schools. Net games, particularly volleyball, are particularly well-suited for physical education. Net games in general are non-contact and, as such, may be used when training groups of young age or mixed gender. Because net games are non-contact, they also reduce the chance of injury (which in turn reduces the risk of institutional liability). Volleyball in particular lends itself to group recreation in that a relatively large number of players may participate without requiring a large amount of equipment.
In the institutional setting, conventional net mount apparatus generally prove inadequate. The institutional setting typically includes a general multipurpose area such as an indoor or outdoor basketball court. Permanent, stationary posts cannot be used because they interfere with other uses of the area and oftentimes constitute dangerous obstacles. Posts designed to be imbedded in the ground cannot be used because these areas are generally asphalt if outdoors and concrete, wood or rubber if indoors. Furthermore, posts of this type are generally not stable enough for institutional use. Posts designed to be inserted in mated receptacles require the provision of such receptacles. The receptacles generally must be installed when the playing area is being constructed and, in any event, may take the form of dangerous holes or raised portions in the playing field.
Wall-mounted assemblies are often difficult to mount and/or to access because of bleachers or the like. Further, a net strung between two wall-mounted assemblies effectively bisects the gymnasium.
By far the most popular net mounting assemblies are "standards" (posts having integral bases). These assemblies weigh on the order of 60 to 80 lbs or more. Such standards often take the form of a rigid post imbedded in concrete which in turn is surrounded by a tire. The post may be turned to one side and rolled. In another design, the post is mounted on a heavy base which is provided with small wheels. The wheels often break. The standards oftentimes must be lifted up steps or raised stages in multipurpose rooms and gymnasiums by coaches, some of whom have incurred injuries. Both of these post designs are generally very awkward to move and the bases are a hazard to players and coaches. Furthermore, storage space must be provided for storing the assemblies when not in use.
The typical school gymnasium is an approximation of a regulation-size basketball court. Generally, basketball goals are provided at each end of the court and two on each side of the court. In order to allow as many as four simultaneous volleyball or badminton games to be played, the nets are set up between the side goals. Two nets of conventional length are supported by three of the aforesaid standards joining the nets. In the typical gymnasium, two set-ups of this type may be assembled. Commonly, the net set-up(s) must be broken down and reassembled frequently, as often as every other school class period. This means that three heavy standards per set-up must be moved regularly. Another drawback of this set-up is that the amount of tension which can be achieved across the nets is limited by the weight of the standards (i.e., the tension cannot be so great as to cause the end standards to lean). Additionally, three standards typically cost on the order of $600-$1,100.
Another need in the institutional setting is for adjustability of net height. In schools, for example, a wide range of age groups use the same equipment to play volleyball. A net height suitable for older students is generally too high for younger students.
Thus there exists a need for a net mounting system for mounting nets for games such as volleyball and badminton which provides for the easy and convenient removal of a net from a playing area. Further, there exists a need for such a net mounting assembly which, when the net is removed from the playing area, will not interfere with activity in the playing area. There exists a need for such a net mounting assembly which provides for adjustable net height. There also exists a need for such a net mounting assembly which is cost-effective to manufacture and install.